The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
In conventional database systems, the manner in which object deletion is handled is tedious, particularly where objects have relationships with other objects. For example, a parent object may have a child object, thus necessitating deletion of the child object upon deletion of the parent object. As another example, a parent object may have a child object which is restricted from being deleted, such that deletion of the parent object may also be restricted by virtue of the deletion restriction on the child object.
Conventional database systems have generally handled deletion with respect to related objects using hand-written code. In particular, deletion of each object has been handled using code hand-written for that object, with hand-written duplicated code or recursive calls to cascade to the child objects. Thus, these conventional database approaches to deleting objects is prone to user mistakes. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques enabling the automation of code generation for deleting database objects to improve the accuracy related to deleting database objects.